


Seven days of JayDick

by Oducchan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Jason Todd, Gags, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Thigh Holsters, Top Dick Grayson, reverse couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: -You hide such a pretty mouth under that mask… what a shame----------------7 days, 7 fics, 7 NSFW scenes from 7Lele's drawings.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. On the first day, God wanted to lick some cock

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a collection on going, but since this is a special project, I wanted to differentiate it a bit.  
> Hi! It's me again with some JayDick. PAY ATTENTION: the following flashfics are going to be dirty. This is porn. The fact that they're related by adoption is heavily mentioned. Some bondage and BDSM things are going to happen. STAY AWAY IF NOT INTERESTED.
> 
> This work is inspired by the amazing [Lele](https://twitter.com/art_lenore): her drawings are SO GOOD AND BEAUTIFUL, she's the best ever, she tries to kill me but she lets me try to mingle some words into a semblance of a thing about her creations. Every chapter is written to match one of her drawings. I'll link you to the specific piece at the end of each story.  
> (Just skip the story and go to the drawings, damnit)

A hint of white, a wild splash of black, and all that vibrant red to engulf it all. Smooth skin, shiny lips, pink cheeks and deep, glistening eyes, blue like icy mountain lakes, now quaking under pleasure.

Absolutely beautiful. What a show, for his tired eyes.

-You hide such a pretty mouth under that mask… what a shame-

Jason doesn’t reply in words, but grunts a little while his lips slide along the other’s cock, from base to tip, then circle the glans, before closing on it and start sucking. Dick chuckles, before moaning and gripping his shoulders to steady himself. He won’t push… for now.

-But it’s ok. So only  _ I _ get to see it and use it, right?- he smiles, breathless, cupping one rough cheek in the palm of his hands, a callous thumb circling over a cheekbone dusted by thin stubble.

The Red Hood, kneeling at his feet, doesn’t answer. He keeps sucking, though, and slurping, and groaning, and when it gets too much and Nightwing has to reach for his hair and yank him off his cock, he just open his mouth and let him cover his face with cum, painting stripes of white that match the one in his hair. Then he rises, and he kisses him.

-Only when that ass of yours will only be mine-

Well… fair enough, he thinks, before tackling him to the bed. He can work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ HERE](https://twitter.com/art_lenore/status/1308139454520078337) and [HERE](https://privatter.net/i/5263245) you can fin the amazing art that inspired this thing. CAREFUL, IT'S PRETTY HOT!


	2. On the second day, God wanted to swallow some cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay swallows some dry, pasty saliva, and then opens his mouth some more, his tongue darting to taste the musty, intense taste of precome that immediately hits his senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! The more I re-read them to check for mistakes, the more I hate my writing style. But whatever. Enjoy the dirtyness.

-Are you thirsty, darling?-

Jason jerks, his body straining on the bed, and the silk ties that keep him in place strain a little against the bedpost they’re tied to. He can't see Dick smile, but he doesn't need to: the way his hands circle his needy, erect cock, the way they tease his whole length, it's more than enough to tell him he’s very, very pleased.

-Yeah, I guessed so- Jason hears some rustles, the mattress slightly rises, and every contact is lost: Dick moves away from him, leaving him empty and alone, and it's almost enough to sent him over the edge: he can't control it, he can't control any of it, his legs spread, his arm tied, his eyes covered, his mouth opened and dry and panting. He's like a high strung cord, ready to be pinched and produce the sweetest of sounds.

-Open up, Jay, come on-

A wet, sticky pressure on his lips. Jay swallows some dry, pasty saliva, and then opens his mouth some more, his tongue darting to taste the musty, intense taste of precome that immediately hits his senses; before he starts licking and kissing and dragging his teeth all over the length that's being offered to him.

-Such a good boy… here it comes, drink it all…- now Dick's voice is strained and Jay hips bucks, helplessly, trying to find friction, release, anything to help him reach that pleasure that's being denied to him. And then his mouth fills up of thick spurts of cum that roll down his tongue and his throat, he drinks it and swallow it and drinks it again, all of Dick's sperm, until it's clean and a hand cards through his hair, tender, so tender, and Jason just

_a s c e n d_ _s_

And the next thing he can process, it's Dick actual smile, sweet and a little dazed, while he takes away the blindfold and curls over him to kiss him and taste his own seed from his lips.

What a showoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ HERE](https://twitter.com/art_lenore/status/1308139454520078337) and [ HERE ](https://privatter.net/i/5263250)you can find the amazing piece of art that inspired this thing. CAREFUL, IT'S BLAZING HOT!


	3. On the third day, God created the handjob, and saw it was good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _But it’s been ages since the last time he had a hand that wasn’t his own around his cock, and even more since it was Dick’s._

Jason should probably be more worried about the sounds that are escaping his mouth. One, because they’re are in the frigging Batcave, and while the Big Bad Bat and the Demon Brat are out, Alfred is upstairs making dinner and Replacement is out of town, there are surely a bunch of cameras that are laying around, waiting to catch something happening down there (and he definitely doesn’t want another lecture about safe sex and interpersonal relationship from Bruce or -worse- Barbara). Two, because in the back of his head he knows they’re high pitched and needy, making him sound like an horny teenager.

But it’s been  _ ages _ since the last time he had a hand that wasn’t his own around his cock, and even more since it was Dick’s. And while he would never say that out loud, there is something in the way Dick touches him, and kisses him, and generally in the way they fit so perfectly into each other, that makes those  _ sessions _ way too much enjoyable.

As to prove it, Dick turns his hand, dragging his leather cladded fingers all over his length, twisting them just around the glans. The colored pads that cover the calluses of his fingertips thrum over the sensitive skin, making his hips shiver and buck helplessly, trying to found the pressure they need to  _ release, _ but there Dick shoves him back, refusing all possibility of friction.

-Fuck- Jason mumbles, head thumping back against the wall with a loud thud that echoes in the silence broken by the squelch between his legs -please, Dickie, I need it, I need it…-

-Shhhht- swiftly, Dick presses his lips to his mouth, to his face, kissing his cheeks and chin and nose - It’s ok, Jay, it’s ok. You can cum, you can cum now-

His hand squeezes, and Jason almost screams, open mouthed and all worries forgotten, blinded by that shattering pleasure that pulses through him like a thunder and spurts out of him in thick white stripes of cums, that paints his naked abdomen, his thighs, and the gun holsters that still bind them.

-Good boy- Dick whispers, fervently, to his ear, before kissing him, and the he slaps him on the ass - Now put your pants back on, before Batdaddy comes home and I have to explain to Dami how babies are born-

Panting, Jason is left on his own while the other twirls away to reach the main computer, already acting like nothing has happened...if it wasn’t for the raging erection, still clearly visible under the tight outline of Nightwing’s suit. But he’s not in a hurry, he has plenty of time to get back to him. He grins, and starts to tuck himself away -the night is still young, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [HERE ](https://twitter.com/art_lenore/status/1308139454520078337) and [ HERE ](https://privatter.net/i/5263246) you can find the amazing piece of art that inspired this thing. CAREFUL, IS REALLY REALLY HOT!


	4. On the Fourth day, God said: "Let there be some reverse, so that they can both take it up their asses"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _-Mmmh, you like that, don’t you?- Dick’s smirk is almost as spectacular as his cock, standing proud between his legs, while he rocks his hips, slowly but steady, starting his own rhythm, and Jason can only whine, biting into the tie that stops him from talking.  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it makes any sense? I hope it does  
> (We've reached the halfway point, yay!)

-Look at this, the mighty Red Hood has lost his tongue… not so scary when your muzzle is down, isn’t it?-

Jason grunts, trying to dislodge Dick’s arm from his shoulder and his hand from his face. It’s useless, ‘cause Dick just laughs at his effort, and rolls his hips, shifting a inch lower and taking in a bit more of his cock. The growl that left his throat turns quickly into a moan, even if stifled by the thick piece of cloth Dick has wrapped around his mouth.. 

-Mmmh, you like that, don’t you?- Dick’s smirk is almost as spectacular as his cock, standing proud between his legs, while he rocks his hips, slowly but steady, starting his own rhythm, and Jason can only whine, biting into the tie that stops him from talking.

-You’re so big Jay… so good for me…- 

In the haze of it all, Dick’s voice stumbles and his breath becomes erratic, while his whole body trembles and his eyes get so glassy, so _ dirty,  _ and he’s everything Jason has ever wanted, so gorgeous and almost impossible beautiful; the way he arches, and moans, and clenches down on his cock, makes Jason thank all the gods in the sky and all deities he knows in the universe and all the strings of chaos that conjured to bring him back from the land of the dead, so that he could be there and just watch his  _ brother _ cum, riding his lap like a bitch in heat, while he’s unable to reach him and touch him and taste the white pool that paints the other’s belly; and for a moment he can just forget completely about property and family ties and that hole deep into his soul nothing will ever fill, basking in Dick’s orgasm.

After a moment, with a satisfied sigh and a slack, dopey smile, Dick rises up on his knees, popping him free, and leans forward, kissing sloppily up his nose and then across his forehead.

-You deserve a prize, Littlewing- he whispers, tucking some dark strand of black hair back under the red hoodie, and just like that, he reaches behind himself, right between Red Hood’s legs, then grabs the end of the strings of pearls that he placed deep inside Jason’s ass half an hour ago, and 

_ pulls. _

The pleasure is sharp and instantaneous, just like his orgasm, and everything goes perfect and black.

Later, much later, he would wake up, just to see his _ brother _ , his lover, his everything, tenderly cleaning him up, checking every mark to see if he was ok, and pulling the covers over him. There will eventually be a round two, but he can get some rest for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ HERE](https://twitter.com/art_lenore/status/1308139463927881735) and [ HERE](https://privatter.net/i/5263254) you can find the amazing piece of art that inspired this. BE CAREFUL, THIS ONE IS SCORCHING HOT!!


End file.
